


Strip Lights

by guttersouled



Category: Attack the Block (2011)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersouled/pseuds/guttersouled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't usually how they do it - hats off, shirts off, in an empty flat, honest under the glare of strip lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Lights

**Author's Note:**

> who'd've thought my first post on ao3 would be moses/pest? i love them. this is short. i don't know how to write notes.

This isn't usually how they do it - hats off, shirts off, in an empty flat, honest under the glare of strip lights. Usually it's fast, handjobs down alleys if they're alone, desperate rutting in the empty lift: quick, rough, not discussed. Never like this; a spit-slick trail down Moses' abs, knees sore from the tiled floor, big hands tangled in his hair, pulling hard enough to send sparks of pleasure rolling down his spine. He doesn't know how it happened, doesn't know how he got so  _brave_ , backing Moses up against the counter and sliding a hand up under his shirt, licking his lips like some bird off livejasmin.   
  
And now Pest has one hand against Moses' hip, palm hot over the angle of his bone, pinning him against the counter, the other fisted around the part of Moses' cock he can't fit in his mouth. He's never done this before - fucking obviously - but Moses isn't complaining, and Pest actually likes it; likes the weight of it on his tongue, the heady rush of power it gives him, Moses - their ringleader, Hi-Hatz's boy - undone by Pest's mouth sucking him down. Pest's dick is hard in his jeans, throbbing against the zip, but he ignores it - won't touch himself, won't let Moses know how much this turns him on, how come-in-your-pants good it feels.   
  
He glances up at Moses and stifles a moan, the soft sound vibrating around the cock in his mouth. He spreads his knees wider on the hard floor and thrusts his hips down helplessly, needing the friction of a hand or a thigh - anything, at this point, because Moses looks good enough to  _eat_ , eyes closed, fingers threaded through Pest's hair, mouth wet and open and filthy.   
  
Pest pulls back, sucks his way off Moses' dick and tongues the slit, watches Moses' mouth fall wider, hears the ragged gasp and the low moan that slips out. Then he has to stop what he's doing with a muffled " _Christ--_ ", arousal ratcheted up to ten, full steam ahead - and so what if he looks like a fucking cockslut? It's not like Moses can take the piss, with his tinged-pink cheeks and his hand cupping the back of Pest's neck, egging him on. Pest nearly rips his jeans apart in his haste to shove a hand inside; he uses his other hand to stroke Moses' cock, trails his tongue along after his hand, then goes to town - zero to sixty, now, because he's about five pumps away from creaming and it'd be pretty embarrassing if he got there first, jizzing in his boxers from his own hand and his mate's dick in his mouth.   
  
Pest moans, tries to think about what he's doing rather than the feel of his hand in his pants, and it doesn't take long before Moses is untangling his fingers and saying, in the sort of voice that makes it sound like  _he's_  the one who's had a cock dangerous close to the back of his throat, low and fucked, "Pest." Pest can feel Moses' hips trembling as he tries not to thrust, and desperately wishes he would _._ Moses drops a hand down to Pest's shoulder, grips it, nudges him backwards, even as his other hand slides to the back of Pest's head and stays there. " _Pest._ "   
  
And then he's coming in Pest's mouth, warm and surprising and salty, and Pest pulls off, swallows - in for a penny, in for a pound - and the rest of it spurts across his lips and cheek, catching in his hair. When Moses opens his eyes Pest licks his lips, tastes come, smiles and knows what he looks like. He shuts his own eyes, hand still on his dick, and doesn't see when Moses lunges for him, only feels himself get hauled up by his arms - thinks _great, now I'm gonna get shanked_  - and opens his eyes in time to see Moses' hand slide down the front of his jeans to join his own. One stroke, two, and show's over, folks - Pest's coming on his hand, on Moses' hand, all over his jeans, feels like he's blacking out with it, Moses' arm wrapped around his back like an anchor.   
  
He can feel heat flooding his cheeks as he comes down, and cold mortification sets in his bones, running goosebumps up his arms. He turns the dial to defiant - it's not like Moses lasted much longer than he did, not like he didn't  _enjoy_  it - and opens his eyes, stares Moses down, knows he has come smeared all over his face and doesn't care. But Moses only stares back and quirks a smile, then leans forward to lick at Pest's lips, fingers pressing into the small of his back. So Pest lets him lick, and tries to put a stopper on his smile, and thinks that maybe Moses doesn't care, either. 


End file.
